


sajak tanpa nama,

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Untukmu, kukirimkan sajak tanpa nama.(didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi)





	1. darimu, untukku.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan sebuah program survival yang diselenggarakan oleh mnet. wanna one adalah sebuah boyband yang beranggotakan 11 pemenang produce 101—yang sekarang bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. keduanya bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** prompt dikasih sama yeolbaeby. makasih banyak kakakku tersayang, tanpa kamu, ini gak bakal jadi :”)

aku mengenal pemuda dengan api

terselip di ujung-ujung jemari

kilaunya serupa matahari

kuciptakan sayap untuk menggapainya

sayapku ialah sajak—sajak tanpa nama

 

sajak tanpa nama

kuselipkan cinta dalam lembarnya

kutiupkan nyawa dan hangat di dalamnya

sajak akan mendekapmu sebagai gantiku

menenangkanmu sebagai ganti jemariku

kurajut satu satu sajak untuk menggapaimu

kukirimkan sajak untuk menemanimu

 

kupetakan kau satu persatu dengan tinta

dalam sajak; wajahmu, senyummu,

kebun di dalam kepalamu

petik harpa yang lolos dari mulutmu

dalam tulisanku kau kekal

kuciptakan istana dengan kertas

dengan tulisan kau kugapai

 

terbang,

peduli setan sayapku lenyap

jariku terbakar, tubuhku dilalap

tujuanku hanya satu: menggapaimu dengan jariku

angin berkata, dulu icarus demikian

 

icarus jatuh dan dipeluk laut

aku juga begitu

kau membakar;

sayapku hangus dan terserak di udara

aku lebur di lautan

 

seperti ragaku, sajak ini terbakar di hatimu

musnah menjadi debu

setelah membangun singgasanamu

setelah memayungimu dari mendung

setelah memelukmu

setelah mengekalkanmu

 

wahai pemuda api

kuharap pijarmu abadi

biarpun sayapku mati

apimu tak turut pergi

 

 

 

 

_(untuk Jihoon-hyung; semoga bahagia menyertaimu._

_—Lai Guanlin)_


	2. dariku, untukmu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepada Guanlin, Jihoon mengirimkan sepucuk surat.

Kepada, Guanlin.

 

_kau bukan icarus sama sekali,_

_icarus tidak menolong mentari_

_kau pelangi setelah hujan_

_berkatmu, mentari yakin untuk bersinar_

 

Aku tidak pintar menulis puisi. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang puisi selain dari yang kau tulis. Kau yang mengenalkanku pada puisi, pada kekuatan magis bernama kata-kata. Kau yang membuatku mampu menulis biar sedikit. Kau tahu? Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir saat menulis surat ini. Di kepalaku kau tidak pernah pergi barang sedetik.

Sudah berapa lama kau pergi?

Hampir satu minggu dan hatiku masih tercabik-cabik.

Aku bisa membayangkan kau menulis puisi itu di rumah sakit dan itu membuatku bertambah sakit. Kau selalu menulis puisi. Puisi pertamamu untukku dikirimkan saat ulang tahunku—sebuah doa yang dibungkus apik dalam bait sajak. Sejak hari itu, setiap minggu kau selalu memberikan puisi baru. Kubilang, aku tak pantas menerima semua ini. Tapi kau bersikeras—keras kepala, seperti biasa. Sampai saat terakhir pun, kau tetap keras kepala. Saat kau tidak lagi masuk sekolah dan terpaksa menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, kau tetap memberikanku puisi tiap kali aku berkunjung. Saat aku tidak sering berkunjung karena persiapan _suneung_ , tiap hari kau kirimkan puisi untukku.

Saat kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk operasi, kau sempat mengirim puisi.

Di hari kepergianmu pun, kau tetap mengirim puisi.

Kau benar. Kau menciptakan sebuah sayap. Sayapmu juga membantuku untuk terbang. Kau memotivasiku lewat kata-kata dan tindakan. Setelah melihatmu, pemuda penyakitan yang berjuang untuk sekolah dan menulis, aku mulai bangkit. Kau mendukungku untuk masuk kedokteran. Kau membantuku untuk bersinar.

Kau tahu tidak kalau aku masuk kedokteran untuk menyembuhkanmu?

Ada sebuah kenangan yang sampai sekarang masih kuingat. Waktu itu kau masih cukup sehat, kau menungguku sambil membaca. Saat aku datang, kau bercerita padaku tentang buku yang kau baca. Dari mulutmu, terucap sebuah kuotasi yang katamu cocok untukku. Dan kau ingat bukan, kalau aku berkata kau juga serupa dengan kuotasi itu?

 

_“You’re all the colors in one, at full brightness.”_

 

Saat kau pergi, seluruh warna memudar menjadi hitam, putih, dan gradiasi kelabu.

Aku juga merasa seperti Violet di dalam buku itu. Tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat Finch pergi. Violet bisa saja menghentikan Finch, tapi saat ia menyadari, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku juga demikian. Saat aku sadar, semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kau begitu berarti. Aku terlambat menolongmu. Kau menolongku, kau selalu menolongku. Mengapa untuk kesehatanmu, aku tak bisa menolongmu?

Katamu, kau ingin sembuh dan menjadi sastrawan. Katamu, kau ingin membukukan semua puisimu. Katamu, kau akan membuat sebuah antologi yang didedikasikan untukku. Kau sudah berjanji untuk itu.

Tapi mengapa kau melanggarnya?

Sampai saat ini aku masih berpikir, “Andai aku seorang dokter, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu atau orang-orang sepertimu.” Dan kau tahu? Itu entah mengapa menjadi penguat langkahku. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi dokter. Jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku masih bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang agar tidak mengalami apa yang kurasakan saat kehilanganmu, kan?

Surat ini mustahil kau baca. Surat ini juga tak bisa aku kirimkan. Surat ini ada di buku harianku, menempel bersama puisi darimu. Hanya doa yang bisa kupanjatkan. Kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi. Kau sudah ada di tempat yang lebih baik. Jika kita berjumpa lagi, yang kau dengar dari mulutku adalah kabar-kabar gembira dan pencapaian-pencapaianku menyelamatkan nyawa. Aku tahu kau akan senang mendengarnya. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan tawa bahagiamu.

Besok aku akan ke tempatmu. Besok akan kukumpulkan seluruh puisi yang pernah kau ciptakan. Jika kau mengenangku dengan kata-kata, aku akan mengenangmu dengan membaca diriku di dalam karyamu. Bukan kau yang mengabadikanku dalam puisi, sayang. Kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri abadi. Ragamu telah melebur dengan abu, tapi pikiranmu, kata-katamu, selalu hidup dalam puisi. Menjelma menjadi api abadi—lebih lekang dari apiku.

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang.

 

_hujanku akan berhenti_

_tapi kau tak menjadi pelangi_

_kau adalah semilir angin yang berbisik di telingaku_

_berkata, “aku merindukanmu.”_

 

 

 

Mataharimu,

 

Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Buku yang dibaca Guanlin dan Jihoon adalah All The Bright Places karya Jennifer Niven
> 
>  **a/n:** saya sangat suka puisi, saya suka sastra, tapi kemampuan saya membuat bait puisi belum selincah kemampuan saya menulis paragraf prosa. saya masih belajar dan saya sadar puisi saya masih jauh dari sempurna. saya berharap anda menikmati tulisan saya yang belum seberapa ini, terima kasih banyak :”)


End file.
